As is well known, portable devices such as for example mobile phones and other such information processing apparatuses are rapidly and broadly spreading in use. Further, their functions are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Under view of such a situation, further secure anti-virus systems are being demanded.
Note that, as known art related to the present invention, a quarantine system of the following Patent Document 1, a worm monitoring and solution system of the following Patent Document 2, a virus infection alert system of the following Patent Document 3, etc. are known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-102697
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-260612
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-164270